


Magic Studies [Crossover]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Hand Jobs, JJStyleWeek, M/M, Mage Jean-Jacques Leroy, Mage Otabek Altin, day 4 crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: JJ has one friend in the tower, and he just might have fallen for him...Part of my Dragon Age AU no one asked for...





	Magic Studies [Crossover]

**Author's Note:**

> Well Day 4 into JJ Style Week and the prompt is Crossover... so like a self promoing person I am, I decided to do this to go along with my Dragon Age verse which can be found [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11426076)
> 
> And a thank you to my dear [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Magic Studies [Crossover] [Apostate verse]

 

Jean-Jacques LeRoy was in the library working through some books on enchanting, when he felt more than saw his friend Otabek sit beside him. 

 

“Read this instead,” Otabek’s monotone cut through Jean’s concentration.

 

“Oh?” JJ looked up gratefully closing the volume in front of him, it had been boring and he had been looking over the same diagrams for the past quarter hour. 

 

JJ looked over to his friend, he saw sometimes why others would think him as tranquil. It was because he was very solemn and stoic to the point that people were often put off and would not approach him. And the few times Otabek did speak, it was monotone with no show of emotion when it came to the response. Jean on the other hand was noisy and energetic to the point where he would often turn off others from wanting to be around him. He was brought to the tower when he was a small child, always exuberant about his magical aptitude. He had hoped that he would find others like him, but in the tower there were so many who were upset or had sad backgrounds that they had no interest in making friends. 

 

Together they poured over books in the library discussing magical theories. JJ learned that Otabek was brilliant and best was that he did not judge JJ the way the others did, which in the end probably calmed JJ’s more annoying personality traits. JJ was excited as he had just received a package from a cousin in Fereldan, they had found a new tome from an author he enjoyed and JJ wanted to show Otabek. After a brief search through the library and a few of the common areas, he was advised that he was likely in his room. That he had not come down for lunch, yet nobody had bothered to see if he needed anything or was alright. With a sigh, JJ made his way up to the dorms, figuring that his friend had likely just gotten absorbed in a magic circle that he forgot what time it was. 

 

Passing through the apprentice dorms which were overcrowded with twenty young mages crammed together in bunks, JJ did not miss that life, once he had gotten through his harrowing, he had been assigned to the mage dorms where he gained a roommate instead of nineteen. JJ was grateful that Otabek was one of the few mages who gained their own room after their harrowing. Most new mages were assigned at least one roommate, but it seemed that there was no one willing to room with him, something about him being too intimidating. So JJ found himself often hanging out in his friend’s room as a way to get away from his own.

 

“Hey Beks,” JJ knocked softly at his friend’s door before opening it without waiting for a response. “I have this tome by Genitivi, I was wondering if you wanted--”

 

JJ looked up to see Otabek was laying back on his bed, his eyes closed and breathing measured with a slight smile on his lips. JJ cocked his head, surprised to see Otabek so relaxed and his features so soft. JJ could feel his heart pick up its pace and his face flush, he knew he had been attracted to the man for quite some time. It was just getting harder and harder for him to keep it to himself. JJ licked his lips as he watched his friend sleep, he stood for what felt like a lifetime before he noticed that Otabek’s eyes had slowly opened and were now staring right at JJ. 

 

JJ could feel his breath catch, before he could think of what to say, Otabek smirked, “What are you doing just standing there, Jean?”

 

JJ chuckled as he walked in shutting the door behind him. “It is past midday and you are lying in bed!”  

 

Otabek sat up and stretched- his eyes never leaving JJ, “Just having a nap, what brings you here?”

 

JJ coughed holding up the tome in his hand, “My cousin Alaine sent this, it is by Genitivi.”

 

“Oh the new one?” Otabek’s eyes lit up while his tone remained the same, making JJ smile.

 

JJ nodded.

 

Otabek motioned for JJ to join him on the bed, “Come here let me see it.”

 

JJ swallowed, it wasn’t an unusual ask, just to have it happen so soon, and with his current emotions. He nodded when Otabek’s eyebrow raised in question, moving to the bed, slipping out of his soft shoes and climbing on top of the covers beside Otabek to show him the manuscript. 

 

“I wouldn’t reject you.”

 

“What?” JJ could feel his heart in his throat, he knew his eyes were wide and his body stiffened like a rabbit about to be devoured by the bear.

 

“You want to kiss me, or am I reading you wrong.” Otabek’s forehead wrinkled in frustration, “I do that so often, but I was almost certain that I was right this time.”

 

“No.”

 

“No? You don’t? I am sorry Jean, I thought--”

 

Otabek was cut off as JJ’s lips crashed against his own. It was a short kiss, chapped lips and clashing teeth. Broken off with a nervous sigh.

 

“What I meant to say, poorly, was ‘no, you were not wrong.’” JJ spoke softly, 

 

“Jean, I think this is the quietest I have ever seen you.”

 

JJ flushed a brilliant red finding himself unable to speak, licking his lips he saw how Otabek’s face softened into a smile which set his heart racing once more.

 

“I rather liked kissing you, Jean.”

 

JJ smiled then and moved in once more and they kissed, this time slow, their mouths opening to each other, tasting each other. JJ moaned as he felt Otabek’s tongue press against his own. Their hands began to explore, both men moaned as they touched driving the other on. Pressing closer together until JJ was straddling the smaller man, wearing no more than his tunic. JJ’s hips rolled against Otabek, his fingers entwined in his dark hair as they made out. JJ smiled when he felt Otabek groan against him, their erections rubbing up against each other.

 

JJ lifted his tunic, allowing his cock to spring free from the confines of the fabric, pulling off Otabek’s nightshirt. They pressed against each other, hard, and leaking milky precum. JJ whined as he felt Otabek grab at his ass, his fingers digging into the meaty flesh. Otabek broke from their kiss, running his tongue along JJ’s collar bone, biting and marking the tan skin, growling his approval with each moan that he was able to elicit from the Orlesian mage. 

 

“Beks!” JJ thrusted himself against Otabek, just from being skin to skin, JJ felt like he was on fire. He was so close.

 

Otabek then slipped one hand between them, so that he could grasp both cocks together. 

 

“Ahh  _ mon ours!” _ JJ cried out feeling his balls tighten as he released, painting their abdomen with streaks of white.

 

Otabek moaned, leaning in for another kiss, hungry and demanding, his fist still pumping at the two cocks in long strokes. Otabek called out JJ’s name as he came, hot semen adding to the cooling mess from JJ. 

 

The sweaty pair collapsed against the mattress, JJ moaned as he breathed in the musky scent of Otabek which now surrounded him. Otabek stood up for a moment, disappearing behind a partition in the room. JJ could hear the slosh of water as it was poured likely from a ewer into a washing bowl. There was a familiar prickle of magic which danced along JJ’s skin, setting the fine hairs on end. He looked up to see Otabek returning with a bowl in his hand of steaming liquid and a cloth. Carefully he wiped away the semen which was drying on JJ’s chest and abdomen, before placing the bowl and cloth to the floor. Otabek then slipped back into the bed encouraging JJ to join him under the covers. 

 

JJ gratefully accepted, snuggling up against Otabek’s broad chest with a sigh. “I guess we are dating now?”

 

There was a rumble from Otabek which JJ took for a chuckled, ”Yes I suppose we are. If that is alright with you, Jean.”

 

“Extremely okay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and general chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
